Lo que debió haber sido
by Prika T
Summary: Porque a pesar de ser un cazador de brujas, Mina amaba a Hansel lo suficiente como para morir por el. Final alternativo. Contiene spoiles y cursilerias.


**Acabo de volver del cine, y enseguida busque historias de esta película en fanfictions. Me sorprendió bastante que no hubiera ninguna en español, puesto que la película fue bastante genial a mi parecer. Esta página necesita mas fic en español, es un lindo idioma y se merece un espacio aquí.**

**Hablando ya sobre el fic, contiene spoiles de la película y espero no arruinársela a nadie. Mina me pareció realmente linda y no debía morir de esa manera, así que basada en esa frustración he aquí un fic sobre ella y lo que en realidad debió de haber sido. Ella realmente amaba a Hansel y se merece una historia con un final feliz.**

**Ahora, antes de comenzar, solo me resta agregar que ni la película ni el cuento me pertenecen.**

**Lo que debió haber sido**

Las brujas blancas no debían morir ardiendo en una hoguera. A mina siempre le había parecido una muerte realmente horrible, aun para las brujas que el verdad se lo merecían.

Creía entonces que las demás formas de morir no podrían ser tan malas, despues de todo, ¿Qué podría ser peor que carbonizarte viva, rodeada de personas que te odian sin siquiera conocerte?

-Despídete…- Muriel pronuncio con voz sombría, sin quitarle la mano del cuello-Te enamoraste de ese humano, que patético…- La daga entro en su vientre sin quiera esperárselo, seguido por un dolor intenso que inundo su cuerpo mientras caía al suelo. Después de eso solo escucho dos disparos y de un momento a otro Hansel estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.

-Hansel…- apenas pudo pronunciar. La sangre no dejaba de brotar, pero el dolor se atenuaba con solo mirarlo- Trate de detenerla- Había sido tonto pensar que tendría oportunidad alguna de ganarle, pero quería ayudarlo, salvarlo y darle el tiempo suficiente, aun a costa de su propia vida. Así de irracional es el amor a veces.

-Lo hiciste muy bien…- Fue lindo escucharlo, aunque Mina esperaba palabras mas dulces, incluso unas cuantas lagrimas por su próxima muerte, pero Hansel solo se quedo ahí, mirándola y sosteniendo su cuerpo para apenas levantarlo del suelo.

-Halsel yo…- Sentía sus brazos cálidos, aunque realmente estos estaban helados a través de la chaqueta de cuero. Lo amaba tanto que volvería a hacerlo de nuevo, sin siquiera pensarlo, aunque el no pudiera amarla aun de la misma manera. Era la historia de la bruja que se enamoro del cazador de brujas. Aunque ella fuera buena y el también, esa unión no estaba destinada a terminar bien.

Mina sonrió al pensar que moriría en sus brazos. El cansancio en su cuerpo se fue volviendo cada vez más palpable hasta que ella finalmente cerró los ojos, mirando su rostro por última vez, antes de perder el conocimiento, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad de una muerte alejada del fuego.

* * *

Mina abrió los ojos con pereza, intentando recordar lo que había sido de ella. Con la vista nublosa, reconoció el paisaje boscoso moviéndose a su paso, a pesar de no estar caminando. La cabeza le dolía demasiado, aun mas que el costado de su abdomen. Podía sentir el par de brazos que la llevaban cargando a través del bosque como si no pesara nada. No estaba muerta, pero tampoco se sentía demasiado viva. Al girar hacia arriba su cabeza, pudo mirarlo, como si se tratara de un sueño. Su rostro sangraba por las heridas abiertas, haciéndole imaginar lo difícil que había sido la batalla con Muriel.

-Hay formas de matar a una bruja- hablo Hansel al notar que ella había despertado- Puedes dispararles con balas hechizadas, o cortarles la cabeza, pero la única forma de estar completamente convencido es quemándolas, de otra forma nada esta asegurado- Sintió como sus brazos la estrecharon mas, como para no dejarla caer y Mina sonrió de nuevo, aun creyendo que solo se trataba de un hermoso sueño.

**No podía dejar ese final así. Me gusta pensar que eso en realidad paso la película y que solo lo omitieron porque no había tiempo u.u**

**Debo hacer un trabajo de Logística de eventos y ni siquiera se como comenzarlo, se que no debian saberlo, pero en realidad me preocupa Dx**

**Ojala a alguien le haya gustado este fic extremadamente corto escrito por alguien extremadamente cursi.**

**¡Adiós y finales felices para todos!**


End file.
